


violet like night

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it's actually pure hurt and i just desperately want it to be comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: An Tagen wie diesem ist Percy das einzige, das Oliver zusammenhält. Und er ist nicht annähernd dankbar genug.Sequel zuviolet like day
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 3





	violet like night

**Author's Note:**

> Kinder, das hier ist _nicht_ wie ihr mit Trauma umgehen solltet. Das ist ein _How Not To_. Diese Jungs brauchen Therapie und irgendwann wird es _violet like dawn_ oder whatever geben, wo die beiden _healthy_ mit ihren Problemen umgehen.
> 
> _um die Geister zu vertreiben pafft er eine nach der anderen, bis die Packung leer ist._  
>  [[#_0897](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=256310#t256310)]
> 
> **CN: Ableismus (internalisiert), Depression, Essen, Essstörung (impliziert), Krieg, PTSD, Rauchen, Suizidgedanken (impliziert), Tod (referenziert)**  
> 

Der Krieg ist für sie alle hart gewesen. Brüder, Schwestern, Väter, Mütter, Söhne und Töchter sind gestorben (Lavender Brown, die Oliver nur vom Sehen kannte, Remus Lupin, den er als Lehrer hatte, Fred Weasley, der mit ihm zusammen Quidditch gespielt hat), aber Oliver ist von diesem Umstand verschont geblieben. Seine Eltern haben den Krieg überlebt, er hat keine Geschwister und seine engsten Freunde, von denen es ohnehin nicht viele gegeben hat, haben fast alle überlebt. Seine persönliche Betroffenheit bei Todesfällen hält sich in Grenzen.

Oliver hat etwas ganz anderes verloren: Die Möglichkeit, Quidditch zu spielen.

  


Er ist auf dem Gelände gewesen, er könnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wo, er weiß nur noch, dass es so dunkel und kalt gewesen ist (und das Ende Mai!) und nur die Lichtblitze von geschleuderten Zaubern und Flüchen die Dunkelheit kurz erhellt haben. Da ist viel zu viel grün gewesen.

Oliver hatte sich auf den Boden geworfen, um zwei Querschlägern auszuweichen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er einen Todesser, der ihn durch sein eingeschränktes Blickfeld und die Dunkelheit einfach nicht gesehen hatte, zu Fall brachte.

Nach einem erschrockenen Aufschrei – hohe Stimme, definitiv, er weiß es – und einem über sie hinweg fliegenden roten Lichtstrahl (Stupor!), spürte Oliver mehr, als dass er es tatsächlich sah, wie sich der Todesser auf ihn gestürzt und irgendetwas (er weiß es immer noch nicht, sie haben es ihm nicht gesagt und er hat auch nicht nachgefragt) gezogen hat, das er ihm ins Bein und in den Oberarm gestochen hat. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich noch öfters getan, wenn Oliver ihn nicht von sich geworfen hätte.

Es schmerzte höllisch. (Er greift sich ans Bein und reibt über den Knoten.)

Gerade als er seine Hand reflexartig zu seinem Bein zog, blieb ihm ein Schrei und dem Todesser ein _Avada Keda_ \- im Hals stecken. Ein Ganzkörperklammerfluch traf ihn im Rücken und er fiel starr zu Boden.

Irgendjemand hatte seine Not entdeckt und ihn gerettet. Blut sickerte in den Stoff seiner Jeans und er versuchte sich an einem Heilzauber, aber, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war er noch nie gut in solchen Sachen gewesen. Dafür hatte ihn das Quidditch immer viel zu sehr beansprucht und gefordert.

Es hörte auf zu bluten, aber es schmerzte noch. _Egal_. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben, nur weil er ein paar Schmerzen hatte. Dafür war das alles hier _zu wichtig._

  


_Jetzt_ findet Oliver es ironisch, dass genau der Zauber, der sein Bein und seinen Arm heilen sollte, ihn nun dazu verdammt, auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Er kann beides kaum bewegen, geschweige denn anwinkeln, weil er seinen Heilzauber schlampig ausgeführt hat und sich nicht mit dem Objekt vertragen hat, das der Todesser ihm ins Bein gejagt hat. (Aber rauchen kann er noch. Rauchen kann er immer.)

Seine Schulter ist steif und er kann sich glücklich schätzen (sagen die Ärzte), dass er mit dem Bein überhaupt noch laufen kann.

Dann hat er angefangen zu rauchen ( _ungarisches Drachenkraut_ , das mit dem grau flimmernden, unruhigen Schriftzug, das wirklich ein wenig nach Ungarn schmeckt), weil er sich denkt, dass er seine Lungen nicht mehr braucht, wenn er so und so keinen Sport mehr machen kann. (Er spielt noch Zauberschach, aber das zählt nicht. Das ist nicht _sein Sport_.)

  


Jetzt steht er auch draußen vor dem Ministerium für Zauberei, wo er in der Zentrale der irischen und britischen Quidditch-Liga arbeitet, und pafft eine der filterlosen Zigaretten.

»Hier bist Du«, hört er auf einmal Percys Stimme hinter sich. »Ich hab' vor Deinem Büro gewartet.« Oliver zuckt mit den Schultern, weil es ihm heute wirklich total egal ist, wo Percy wie lange auf ihn gewartet haben könnte. (Er wartet doch sowieso immer, selbst dann, wenn Oliver viel zu früh kommt. Was macht es dann heute für einen Unterschied?)

»Hast Du etwa vergessen, dass wir zusammen Mittagessen gehen wollten?«, fragt er und zieht die Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammen. »Ich kann auch ohne Dich gehen, wenn Du keine Lust hast.«

Oliver schnaubt.

»Gut, dann lass' uns gehen.«

Percy läuft los und Oliver humpelt ihm, auf seine Krücke gestützt, so gut es geht hinterher. Sie wollen diesen neuen Laden gleich um die Ecke ausprobieren. Thailändisch. Oliver mag kein thailändisches Essen. (Aber für Percy macht er eine Ausnahme.)

  


Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch an der Wand, der nur für zwei ist, weil sie niemand anderen erwarten und es hassen, in der Mitte oder am Eingangsbereich zu sitzen. (Seit dem Krieg noch mehr. Sie schweigen während des Essens sowieso, warum sich also beim Nichtssagen so beobachtet und beurteilt fühlen?)

Percy bestellt für sie beide, weil Oliver nach einem undefinierbaren Brummen die Karte zur Seite gelegt hat und Percy damit ganz eindeutig die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, für ihn zu entscheiden. (Percy kennt ihn besser, als jeder andere ihn kennt. Vielleicht (wahrscheinlich, auf jeden Fall!) sogar besser als Oliver sich selbst kennt. (Das kommt davon, wenn man jahrelang einen Schlafsaal teilt und nach dem Schulabschluss zusammenzieht. Und das kommt davon, wenn man zusammenkommt und in nonverbaler Kommunikation schon immer besser war als in jeder anderen, sodass es sich irgendwann einbürgert, nicht miteinander zu reden, bis das Licht ausgeht und man im Bett liegt. Das nennt man dann wohl _Tradition._ )

Der Reis mit rotem Curry schmeckt gut, aber nicht so gut, dass Oliver ihn jemals wieder essen wollen würde. Nur halt besser als andere Gerichte, die er in seinem Leben probiert hat. (Frühlingsrolle fand er grässlich. Und Glasnudeln auch.)

Percy stochert nur in seinen gebratenen Nudeln herum und isst kaum davon, Oliver ist das gewöhnt, Percy ist kein großer Esser und wahrscheinlich würde er mittags gar nichts essen, wenn er keine Stunde Mittagspause machen und das Büro verlassen müsste. (Er hat versucht, diese Pflicht zu umgehen und den Mittag durchzuarbeiten, aber früher oder später ist Ron vorbeigekommen und hat ihn fast schon nach draußen gezerrt.)

  


Nach dem Essen gehen sie schweigend zurück zum Ministerium. (Sie haben seit Olivers Raucherpause nicht einmal miteinander geredet. Percys stummes Aufblicken, das Oliver sofort als _gibst Du mir bitte die Essstäbchen?_ gedeutet hat, war die einzige Kommunikation, die vonstatten ging. Aber das ist normal. Sie brauchen eben keine Worte.

Oliver bleibt vor der Tür stehen und schiebt sich eine filterlose Zigarette (immer noch _Ungarisches Drachenkraut_ , weil er nichts Anderes raucht) zwischen die Lippen. Percy sieht ihn missbilligend an, aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und zündet sich die Zigarette mit dem Zauberstab an. Dabei denkt er sich, dass er sich ein Feuerzeug zulegen sollte. Denn er wohnt nicht weit vom Ministerium weg, muss aber auf dem Weg durch Mugglelondon. (Er kann nicht apparieren, weil er den Schein _noch immer_ (Percys Nichtworte, nicht seine) nicht gemacht hat und Percy andere Arbeitszeiten hat als er. Er kann nicht fliegen, weil … nun ja, es ist ein altbekanntes Problem.) Er zieht heftiger an seiner Zigarette. (Und er kann nicht flohen, weil ihr kleines Apartment keinen Kamin hat. Öffentliche Muggleverkehrsmittel findet er ekelhaft, also bleibt nur eins: laufen.)

Er pafft, während Percy einfach nur neben ihm steht und ihn so ansieht, wie er ihn seit der sechsten Klasse ansieht: geduldig, verstehend, liebend, _frei._

Aber Oliver weiß nicht, ob er sich noch so fühlt. Er weiß nicht, ob er genauso frei ist wie Percy. Und wenn nein, ob er jemals wieder so frei sein kann.

Sie küssen sich nicht zum Abschied, als sie wieder nach oben gehen, aber auch das ist vollkommen normal.

  


Nach der Arbeit geht er, auf seine Krücke gestützt, wie es normal ist, nach Hause. Auf dem Weg kauft er sich ein Feuerzeug (es wundert ihn, dass er Pfund dabei hat, aber wahrscheinlich hat Percy ihm das Mugglegeld in den Geldbeutel gesteckt) und pafft eine Filterlose nach der anderen. Es dauert fast eine halbe Stunde bis zu ihrem Apartment, wobei er nicht weiß, ob es an seinem steifen Bein liegt oder an der Tatsache, dass die Ampeln in London viel zu lange rot bleiben. (Und auch das könnte Einbildung sein, aber egal.)

Er pafft und er denkt daran, dass er genauso gut fliegen könnte. (Schlechter Gedanke, ganz schlechter. Wo ist Percy, wenn man ihn braucht? Warum kann er jetzt nicht die Hand an Olivers Arm legen und dann ganz langsam daran herunter rutschen, bis er seine Hand greift, und dann ganz vorsichtig lächeln, wie nur Percy es kann, wenn er versucht, romantisch zu sein, und Angst hat, dabei völlig zu versagen?)

Oliver rechte Hand krampft sich um den Griff der Krücke, als er vor dem Gebäude, in dem ihr Apartment liegt, stehen bleibt. Seine linke Hand zittert, als er die Filterlose wieder an die Lippen führt, um daran zu ziehen. Die Augen hat er zusammengepresst, um die Gedanken und Bilder zu vertreiben, die seine bloße Existenz in ihm wachrufen.

(Bilder von limonengrünen Flüchen, die ihn beinahe treffen. Bilder von toten Schülern, die er manchmal nicht wiedererkannt hat. Bilder von Blut und Dreck und Schreien. Bilder von weinenden Weasleys. Vom weinenden Percy über seinem Bruder. Bilder von den Ergebnissen der Ärzte.)

Oliver weiß, dass Percy erst in einer Stunde kommen wird, also setzt er sich auf den Rinnstein vor dem Gebäude und pafft weiter. Hofft, dass er ihn findet und ihn mit in die Wohnung zieht. (Schweigend, wie immer, verständnisvoll, wie immer, liebend, wie immer, ohne Fragen zu stellen, wie immer, wissend, wie immer.) Hofft, dass sie einfach zusammen sitzen und machen, was sie immer tun, nur um am Ende des Tages ins selbe Bett zu kriechen und zu sagen, was ihnen am Tag durch den Kopf gegangen ist. (»Das Curry war in Ordnung«, »Du rauchst zu viel«, »Du machst schon wieder Überstunden«, »wir sollten mal wieder in die Stadt gehen«, »ich will mich von Dir trennen.«)

  


»Was hast Du gesagt?« Schlagartig klingt Percy wach und Oliver kann spüren, wie Percy sich im Bett aufsetzt. Er seufzt und greift Percys Hand.

»Ich will mich von Dir trennen«, wiederholt er und sein Daumen streicht in kreisenden Bewegungen über Percys Handrücken. Sie haben schon lange nicht mehr Händchen gehalten, es sei denn Oliver hat einen seiner Aussetzer und Percy versucht, romantisch für ihn zu sein. Und mindestens genauso lange haben sie sich auch schon nicht mehr so genau angesehen.

Oliver sieht die Falten, die sich auf Percys Stirn gebildet haben, weil er viel zu ernst ist und viel zu oft die Stirn runzelt. Oliver sieht auch die kleinen Narben, die Percy sich als Kind eingehandelt hat, und die inzwischen fast verblasst sind. Oliver sieht die Schatten unter Percys Augen und die Rippen, die sich ganz deutlich auf seinem Oberkörper abzeichnen, weil er vor Stress das Essen vergisst und es manchmal auch einfach so nicht tut. (Das kam erst nach dem Krieg, so wie Olivers Raucherei. Vielleicht ist es einfach die Art, wie Percy mit dieser traumatischen Zeit umgeht.)

Und Oliver ist sich sicher, dass Percy seine beiden steifen Gliedmaßen sieht. Ist sich sicher, dass Percy sieht, wie Oliver durch ganz eigene Unüberlegtheit sein ganzes Leben weggeworfen hat und nur durch Percy zusammen gehalten wird. Er _weiß_ , dass Percy sehen kann, dass Oliver nur ein Bündel aus Schmerz, Leid und Pein ist, das ohne Percy _nichts_ ist; dass Percy das einzige ist, das Oliver am Leben hält. (Weil alles andere zu schwer, zu überfordernd, zu traumatisierend ist.)

 _Vielleicht ist es das beste_ , denkt Percy. (Oh komm' schon, Oliver _weiß_ doch, dass Percy es denkt. Er kennt ihn in- und auswendig, von links nach rechts und von oben nach unten. Er könnte Percys Freitagabendroutine im Schlaf aufsagen und würde dabei nicht jeden zwölften Freitag vergessen, an dem Percy etwas vollkommen anderes macht.)

»Wenn es sonst nichts ist«, sagt Percy schließlich und Oliver kann ihn nicht verstehen. (Er ist anstrengend und undankbar, ihn plagen Albträume, die Percy jede Nacht wachhalten, er kann nicht mit ihren Freunden weggehen, weil er es einfach nicht _kann_ ; er hält Percy auf. Und er ist nicht mehr frei. Er ist Oliver Wood, der seine Medikamente nicht nimmt und pafft, bis die Packung leer ist, um die Geister zu vertreiben.)

Percy legt sich wieder neben ihn und zieht ihn an sich. Er sagt nichts, weil Nichtssagen ihre Beziehung ist. Er legt einfach nur seine eine Hand an Olivers Rücken und die andere auf seinen Arm, an dem er langsam immer weiter herunter gleitet, bis er seine Hand hält.

Und Oliver kann dieses kleine, leise Lächeln an seinen Haaren spüren, das nur Percy kann und das ihm zeigt, dass er keine Chance hat. Dass Percy ihn weiter zusammen halten wird, egal, ob er will oder nicht.


End file.
